All that I have ever wished for
by Smart-chan
Summary: USxUK. Okay I don't own Hetalia although I'd be very happy if I did . This fanfiction takes place in AU school I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it and review. It's told from England's perspective. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Please, please review! I'm more used to roleplaying and writing short stories than fanfics ^^" Still, I'm thinking of giving this one a shot. Please remember it's only a prologue and it will get more interesting. I may change the rating later on ^^" Oh! English is my second language so if there are any major mistakes do excuse me!

PS. This story takes place in England and I'm using an English education system. For those of you unfamiliar with it let me just inform: year 12 is like junior class in highschool. Arthur is in year 13 which is the senior year. Hope it helps :D

[I]All that I ever wished for[/I]

-PROLOGUE-

I feel like screaming. I want to punch you in this smiling and handsome face. Will you get angry then? Will you tell me that I am fucked up and push me onto the bed to make me learn my place? The bed would be ever so comfy I bet.

Oh god. The thought alone excites me more than the flowers and the chocolates that you have given me on our date yesterday. True Belgian chocolates they were, wrapped up in red paper with a purple bow which was silky to touch. Alfred, you got it so wrong! Do I seriously look like a fragile porcelain doll which you take me for? I think not. In fact I believe you have no idea what I'm like. Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't care about you being a perfect gentleman? Or maybe... you have forgotten what it was like? Oh how can you do this to me, you bloody bastard!

No. Don't 'I love you' me. It won't work. Sure as hell it won't work. I'm in love... oh god I am in love and you are my witness but I love the real Alfred not the one you are hiding behind. This raises the obvious question: do you love me? The real me, the annoying and always complaining me? I want to know, don't torture me like this you git.

***

"Yo! Won't mind me joinin', will ya?"

At first I refused to believe that this sentence had been directed at me. I have sincerely enjoyed my solitude while eating and who on Earth would dare interrupt me? Not to mention the accent annoyed the hell out of me. The sloppiness of the syllables and overall extending of words made them hung in the air like rain clouds. Still, this certain someone was here and so, I reluctantly abandoned my blackberry muffin and looked up. "Have you no bloody resp-" but I have paused and no words would leave my mouth. The owner of this strong American accent was towering over me and even if I was standing up I'm sure he'd be taller. His sky-blue eyes had playful sparks in them while his lips were crooked in a wide grin. His shoulders were broad and strong, the bomber jacket thrown over the uniform accentuated them splendidly. His tie was done in a lousy way and the shirt wasn't tucked into his trousers. The golden hair was a mess- artistic some might say but I would call it right down lazy. So... what was it that this good-for-nothing sluggard wanted from me? Oh yeah, to join me. After my bloody death! "Who the hell are you anyway? Tuck your shirt in! Do your tie properly... what is this supposed to mean?" I rose my voice as a snigger came onto his lips. "I'm in the student council you git! Respect your higher ups!"

"I know you're in the council. They told me to look for ya. Arthur, right?" maybe he wanted to sound friendly. Well, if you ask me he was just being cocky.

"And what could [B]you[/B] want from me?" I furrowed my eyebrows feeling it annoyed me incredibly that I had to look up. My darned neck hurt!

"Well, I'm new and kinda got lost, see? I mean I just came in but I lost my timetable and have no idea where my biology class is. It's right after lunch. I know no one yet and people pointed you should be able to help me." he shrugged his shoulders in this nonchalant manner of his.

"Why didn't you just ask at the reception? Forgot your name and tutor group as well?" I asked feeling more and more irritated with this delinquent.

He didn't answer my question but I could swear his smile widened. It should be illegal! "It's Alfred F. Jones. And the group is 12B". He's a year younger?! Just what did his mother feed him?! I stared at Alfred a little too long. "So..? Can you help me then?"

"Sure I can, you bloody kid! 2B... that's Mrs Brisk. Her classroom is on the second floor, 104. Can you remember that or should I write it down? Or is there a possibility that you can't read?

He laughed. How can you laugh when someone is mocking you like this?! No self respect, that's what it is. "Thanks Arthur, I'll remember. Oh, and you have something in the corner of your lips. Here" he licked the right corner of his mouth. Shameless! He passed me a paper handkerchief and still with this annoying smile said "See ya around" and off he walked.

I thought I was about to burst. My face was red with anger and my fists trembled. I was all ready to toss the handkerchief back at him (hopefully aim for the back of his head) when I noted that it had something scribbled on it. The handwriting was scruffy and hardly legible.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna hang out some time? I know you'll call, 07XXXXXXXXX A."

"Call my ass!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, mon ami!" answered Francis Bonnefoy- the most annoying guy in my year, French at that. I tore the handkerchief to pieces and while walking past the Frenchman dropped them in his drink.

***


	2. Wee Problem

Chapter 2

Wee problem

It was too much for a poor mortal that I am. No curses, prayers and anything else seemed to have the least effect. Alfred F. Jones was the most stubborn a person that I have had the misfortune to meet in my entire life. I was certain that after the incident in the dining hall he will leave me alone. Soon I have learnt that this is just a buoyant wish. Every time that I walked past him in the corridor, Alfred would grin and wave. He tried to talk as well. If I am honest I felt more than ready to bite off his arm. He liked to follow me to the library and stare over the edge of a book which he clearly wasn't reading (he was holding it upside down). I could not understand why he was being so persistent even though I ignored him most of the time. I probably wouldn't bother and just waited until he'd get bored but... things got a little complicated and I cannot let it be. The worst thing is... he is constantly on my mind. Whether I like it or not, he is able to find a backdoor and sneak in making me want to explode.

I had just taken a bath and managed to prepare myself a cup full of Earl Grey tea. While holding my dressing robe together with one hand and the cup with the other I headed upstairs and into my room, closing the door quietly behind me. Needless to say, I nearly got a heart attack when one of my older brothers, Hugh, was sitting down on my bed... or should I say rolling all over it, red from laughter and... Holding my mobile phone in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my room wanker?! Get the fuck out!" I shouted almost spilling my tea. "And what do you think you're doing with my phone at that? Give it back scum!" my irritation only caused him to laugh louder.

"Just having fun Artie!" he replied finally able to speak. "You have some interesting friends, you do."

I sighed and sat down on the bed somewhat relieved. I was practically sure that this was Francis sending me dirty messages again. He liked to do that. Still, I did not approve of my brother taking my mobile and so I glared at him in his blue-white pyjamas.

"Well either way, get out! This is my room and I don't remember letting you wonder inside whenever you bloody please." I said taking a sip of my tea. Hugh threw my mobile onto my lap and smirked.

"I allowed myself to reply as well" and he was out before my hand embroidered pillow hit the door. To some extent intrigued I looked into the inbox to find that there were two texts from a number which I didn't know. The first one said:

"Heya pretty, whassup? You still havn't calld me. Cmon. Dont make me wait. A."

Anger flushed my face. The next one read following.

"Wow, not as cold as I thought, eh? Cu in schl xoxox"

I stared at the text, comprehension and logic too far to reach. I somehow managed to choose Outbox from the menu and the reply that Hugh wrote made blood stop in my very veins.

"Sorry, takin a bath atm. All wet and spillery hehe. Wish I had someone to wash my wee one for me."

I could just as well die.

***

"So... what did Hugh actually reply?"

Maths was first block this morning. We had a supply teacher and no one really cared about the chatter in the classroom. I was scribbling equations like mad, nearly making a hole in the innocent piece of paper. My eyes were still red due to lack of sleep and I had massive bruises on my forearm, knee and god knows where else –the little memorabilia of the fight me and Hugh had. I was unlucky to have Francis sitting next to me and Feliks and Taurys sitting at the desk in front of us. There was no point in hiding it so I ended up telling them about everything after some pressurising. Well, Francis laughed. Taurys gasped. And Feliks? Feliks thought it extremely thrilling. I passed the slick and elegant LG Cookie to Feliks. The goddamned idiot read it out loud.

"... but hey everyone is like totally WET when they're in the bath right? And what does wee mean? Isn't it like piss?"

"It means small" said Francis almost suffocating himself with the chuckle. He lost his breath for a second as I elbowed him.

"Yeah, well I totally knew that! Anyway... ugh, small? But like... what's small? I mean, dude you're like, small all over!"

It was in a matter of seconds that textbooks started flying in the room.

***

It wasn't like me to run home right after lessons. I never cared much what people thought of me... and today was different. Directly after the bell I run down to sign out at the reception and not minding the rain (hell it rained every bloody day!) I made my way to a cafe near school because it was the opposite way everyone went. The sky was miserable and grey. I couldn't even distinguish the outlines of the clouds. I cursed when I stepped in a puddle and my left shoe together with the cuff of my trousers were soaked. Really, this was just ridiculous! I was running away because I didn't want to confront some American kid?! I was disgusted with the simplicity of such actions, the cowardice of it all; almost immediately I turned around to gasp when I found that I faced no one else but Alfred. He stood, tall as ever, the smile never off his thin lips. Even his hair being completely drenched didn't take the handsomeness off his features. The folding brolly I held was dropped.

"Scared ya? Sorry, but you kind of seemed upset and um... I figured..."

"Don't w... worry." I didn't let him finish. "I believe you must have been astonished by the ambiguous text you have received. My bloody brother decided to reply while I was away. In either case I am not impressed with you imposing your company on me and..." I reached for the umbrella "I demand that you... fucking leave me alone!" I don't quite understand why it angered me so much. All I can use for my poor excuse is that I have just overreacted due to all the accumulated stress.

"You are impossible, aren't ya? I guess I'll need to leave you alone then... but not 'til I do something." The thin lips were extremely hot which contrasted with his cold nose. I can remember how his hands held my waist and I could feel the rain bathing us. I was paralyzed. Another thing that I do remember is that my umbrella fell to the ground for the second time.

***

Notes: Wrote it rather fast, haven't I? Well it's because you're encouraging me! Please keep reviewing. Cliff-hanger much, ne? Well I'll write another chapter as soon as I feel you guys can't wait ;)

Oh, I decided to use Hugh (Scotland) for now but Arthur's other brothers will appear. I know it kinda got chaotic... but you'll forgive me, right?


	3. Connections

A shiver went right through my body. A hot, strong muscle was pressing on my lips and almost immediately I yielded, inviting the intruder inside to the hot cavern. But that was when the fairy tale ended. The kiss was forced and sure as hell I will not allow myself to be violated- be it a kiss, be it anything else. My hands closed on the wet fur of the bomber jacket and I pushed Alfred away. The sky blue eyes stared at me with surprise and unable to withstand it one second longer I slapped him. The sound seemed to echo and a few raindrops fell from his golden hair. I was shaking.

"Don't let me ever see this face of yours again! I don't care what bloody games you're playing but I don't want to be a part of it." I was already about to turn around when he grabbed my elbow.

"-Arthur, you don't even understand..."

"I don't think I want to understand. You've shown me more than enough. Now, if you'll excuse me" I shook off his hand and walked away, the image of a pulsing red imprint on his cheek was still in my mind.

***

This is pointless. I've been in my room trying to figure out a physics problem which in theory I should have no problem with. The sums add up and the equation stands clear on the white page. And yet... it is 2 am and I can't find any sense in it. Or may it be that it is a peace of mind that I'm seeking? The shadows of my room bring no comfort. Even the strong scent of the red roses in a tall vase doesn't make me relax. I'm straining my muscles and furrowing my eyebrows. I'd do anything to have my mind back. My brain refuses to think of anything else but the Yankee. I hate it how I surrendered into the kiss. I despise his firm hands which felt just right on my waist and that his lips... his lips moulded perfectly with mine. There was chemistry, this I could not deny. Another thin impossible to simply dismiss was how he looked at me. The puppy dog eyes, the poor beaten puppy that is just looking for attention. These were so much different from the usual cocky glare. Now that I think on it though... the rebellious and arrogant stare sends a shier down my spine.

And my lips want to scream. They want to scream his name, unaware yet whether it is to call him close or to push him away.

***

On the whole I spent another night hardly sleeping. I was longing for weekend because being a member of the school council meant I had to come into school during the week no matter how much I didn't want to. During the restless night I have made my decision about some issues. It still bothered me what Alfred wanted to explain yet I had no intention of approaching him. So instead, I will use my connections to find out something about him. After all it's not that common to get a new student at the end of October – very bizarre, not to mention the student being a foreigner. There was one big problem though- the council member who knew most about nearly all students was rather difficult to talk to.

"Mon ami!" Of what service can I be to you today? I'll do anything for my dearest friends!" Francis' face lit up immediately as I have greeted him at lunch break and even sat down opposite to him. It was easy to scare his fandom away with just one stare. "Oh lá lá, Artzur! Why so harsh? I don't mind getting l'intime with you however..." Oh, did I mention that Francis' definition of a 'dear friend" was a male or female with tight bottom and young features?

"Shut up. It's not your kind of service that I'm after. I'm... just interested in why they allowed the American kid join halfway through term?" I posed the question trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

"Does he interest you, mon ami?? Tres bien! I can feel amour in the air! I'd be careful though because he looks as if he'd be rough!" I grimaced while Francis laughed at his own jest. "But actually the story is pretty sad. He and his brother Matthew were orphaned a year ago. After staying with their _grand-parents _for a while Alfred decided to move over here to live with his aunt he used to visit when he was a kid. His _petit_ brother stayed behind." The Frenchman explained, his playful face grew just a little more serious and composed. I was actually shocked. For some reason I didn't expect Alfred to have such sad background. He was the happy-go-lucky guy in my eyes but... it's not like I knew him that well right?

"So... umm... but how do you know him this well?" I enquired.

"_Peu important. _But does this mean you didn't mind me giving him your number?" Francis smiled and there was something in this smile which implied he knew more than he wished to share.

"So it was you, you git! You bloody impossible toad-eater! Snail-..." he closed me off by giving me a quick peck on the lips. It's nothing out of ordinary with this ridiculous joke of a human. Still it always made me angry.

"You're the most beautiful shade of rouge when you blush mon ami." He said with a chuckle. A few girls nearby gasped and before I was able to do anything Francis was pulled up to his legs by an angry, tall American.

**

This was peculiar. Extraordinary in its own right. Alfred almost immediately apologised and murmured that he didn't know what got into him. As if this wasn't enough, Francis apologised as well. And he sounded sincere. At the time being I found myself confused and bewildered. If I acted differently would our present be different?

***

PS: I know it's cliché and all over the place. I blame it on my inspiration not working as it should. Sorry for not posting anything yesterday –I was celebrating my 18th :D Please, keep reviewing and giving me tips for improvement or just some encouragement- it doesn't take long and it's very important to me. Another thing... this story may actually get pretty long!


	4. New Horizons

This allusiveness of my current life was in no way welcomed. Let's get some things straight: I'm neither blind nor am I dumb. Inexperienced? Maybe, in certain areas yet not wholly. While at first I might have been shocked and bewildered it only took a little longer for the sense to sink in- Alfred was jealous. All due to Francis being... Francis and having his French way with everything that moves. Soon enough I understood why he apologised. Initially I considered some strange pact being made between the two- this however seemed a far too abstract and complicated an option for both Francis and Alfred. Having rejected that, another possibility which was much more probable popped up: Francis was scared. There was something incredibly firm and determined about the American at the time and I couldn't help but to connect it to that rainy day. I stopped denying another observation: I actually found it incredibly **attractive** for Alfred to jump out of idiot's suit and watch the characteristic cockiness mix together with the more mature possessiveness. Before my eyes the annoying kid turned into a desirable object. Is it cruel to call him an object? I still felt like this is how he perceived me though... so I was only fighting back. Even if the battlefield was my much violated brain.

I'm old enough to understand the principle mechanics of interpersonal communication. It's of no bloody significance though because for once I can't learn all the possible variables and consequences from a textbook. What I did know however, was that jealousy came with expectations. The question which needs to be solved now is about the nature of these expectations. A scientific mind opts for the simplest most logical solutions- ones directed by one's body and biology. After the kiss, Alfred sees me as a marked territory (rather like a dog pissing on a tree) and he perceives Francis as a villain threatening his sexual possession. This seemed ridiculous. The kiss was hardly my first and judging from American's expertise I doubt it was his first either. I'm also reluctant to believe that there were some deep emotions indicated by it. I'd be keener to perceive it as a 'moment' thing. It's also possible that Alfred just doesn't know how to take rejection and thus keeps pressing until he gets what he wants. What does this make me? A goddamned grand-prize with a red ribbon around my neck?! I have always been in control of my life. As long as I can remember I have been the control freak and that's what I am comfortable with. The different way of how things worked threatened not only by ever so busy schedule but also my sanity itself. This is why I decided that the times are hard. And hard times call for desperate measures.

***

"Hello, how are you today?" Alfred stared at me wide eyed when I sat down next to him in the dining hall. I didn't even care about his silly little friends who were clearly just as surprised. "Lost your tongue now? I thought it took more than that to shut you up." I added. It was actually meant as encouragement.

"Ah, I'm good. All the better now you're here. I just kinda... wasn't expecting it, twas all." He replied, the grin back on the thin lips. I nearly smiled back.

"That's some pathetic lunch you have there." I stated suddenly pointing at his tray with some sandwiches, chips and a can of coke. "You should try some English cuisine for once." I added. He made a strange expression which I couldn't read well but it seemed as if he was calculating something and making some kind of decision.

"I'm not too fond of it, but I'll try if you feed me." He finally replied with a wink.

"More like bloody force it down your throat you git!" I replied feeling somewhat irritated. I almost always got the school meal and today was no different.

The jacket potato was cut open, sumptuously filled with grated cheese, mayonnaise and salad. Oh, can't forget the generous amount of creamy butter. I got a forkful and feeling silly as I did, pushed it into Alfred's mouth. He swallowed and his expression was quizy at first. If he's about to complain about the food I'll bloody kill the bastard.

"What's the pudding called?" he asked not commenting on the potato. I decided to let it go for once but I did notice he took a sip of his coke.

"A spotted dick, want to try?"

Alfred started choking on his drink. "You must be kidding me! It doesn't even look like..."

"A dick?" I finished the sentence for him. "Well, that's because it's not bloody meant to! All it is, is just a steamed suet pudding with dried fruit and custard..."

"Wah! Dick on the menu today! Something lovely for all us cockeaters!" Francis's loud voice with the strong French accent was audible even where we were sitting. Perverted bastard. Alfred laughed loud and clear.

"I'll be alright for now, but do let me know when it's on the menu again, cause I may get hungry again for a wee try." He said with a wink. The mention of the 'wee' word made me go red and I was nearly fuming.

"How dare you bloody bring it...." but Alfred smirked again and put his index and middle fingers on my lips- dangerous really, considering I was ready to bite them off.

"Hey, what do you say, I take you out to some American cooking? Doesn't have to be a date. Think of it as friendly hanging out. Or even better, widening your horizons. Friday after school sounds good?" he was sure that I would agree.

And agree I did, with a single nod.

***

On the Thursday evening I decided that it all went too smoothly and according to his wish and we can't have that. I texted him saying that I have an afterschool council meeting; it was my way of testing to see if he would be still persistent. He sure passed the test and offered to pick me up from home around 6 pm. Does this mean he drives? So it seems, because on Friday exactly at 6 pm I heard a doorbell and soon enough Keith called me downstairs. I gave myself one final check in the mirror just to make sure I looked presentable.

I was wearing a black shirt with fine gray vertical pattern of strips. On top of that there was a dark green sweater waistcoat and I had a pair of black jeans. All this was finished off by a modest sprinkle of D&G oriental scent. I wasn't going all out- I just... enjoy looking well and I find that a smell is extremely important about a person. Well, I'm strongly visual too but when I saw Alfred downstairs I could easily distinct a different musky scent of mixed lemon, honey... tobacco? That was Hugo Boss without question. As expected, the American was dressed more casually in a pair of holey blue jeans, a cashmere top with a v-neck and over that there was the bomber jacket he wore at school.

"Don't ya look pretty?" he smiled. Keith looked at me with approval.

"That's a nice lad you got yourself. Have fun." My brother said while passing me my warm blazer and he slapped my ass before I even managed to say anything. We were pushed outside the door and for once it wasn't raining. I saw a dark red truck parked in front of the house. The steering wheel was on the wrong side so I figured it must be Alfred's. Something wasn't quite right though. The American was much more... gentleman-like. For god's sake, he opened the door for me! And Keith called him nice. It seemed like suddenly there was some kind of conspiracy working around me which I wasn't aware of.

"Ah, probably should've told ya earlier but we're not going to some fairy fancy restaurant. It's McDonald's or nothing with me." The tall blond said while grinning at me like an idiot that he was.

"McDonald's? Is this really the best of your cuisine?" I asked well aware of my mocking tone. Alfred laughed.

"Yup! I can take you home if you don't like it? But it would ruin my evening." He looked like he genuinely meant that.

"No point going back home now." I murmured finally and at that, he pressed the accelerator.

***

Keith is yet another brother-Northern Ireland xP

Okay! That's a lil' longer than the previous ones. Btw I have so many ideas for this ff but I need to put it in an order in my head. I'll go over all the chapters soon and correct the grammatical mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you sooo much for the support and please continue to review because I don't know how I'll cope without the motivation.

And thank you for subscribing and faving! :D


End file.
